


The Cruel War

by FirithAriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Marriage, Married Life, POV Second Person, mentions or war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Loki is not a prince, but a soldier in the Asgardian army. Asgard has just declared war on Jotunheim and all regiments are called to battle. You, Loki’s wife, aren’t so keen on letting him go.





	The Cruel War

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote based on the song [La Guerra Cruel.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_txFZ9m3cBs)  
> The song is in spanish, but I suggest you listen to it even if you don't speak spanish.

You had just woken up and immediately started with your daily activities, lighting the remaining wood in the stove, putting the water to boil, getting fresh tea in the pot and sighing over a half empty sack of sugar.  
It was a bright and beautiful day, but the sunlight irritated you. Some clouds and a thunderstorm would suit your mood better.

As the water started to steam up, you mixed flour, eggs and oil, kneading into a dough, less vigorously than usual. You couldn’t help it. You were sad… okay, that would be an understatement. You were completely devastated, cause he is leaving. Not for work, not for a trading trip, but for war.

You fought hard to keep the tears inside, squeezing the dough in your hands and biting you lip, but it was futile. Fear invaded your blood: Fear for his life, for your own life... fear of seeing him walk out the door in two days and never seeing him walk back in.  
Fear of losing the only happiness you had in life.

Digging your palms in the mix, you glanced over at the golden and green uniform hanging beside the kitchen’s door. Green, like the outfit he wore at your wedding. But now, clean and pristine, that uniform would mark him as a soldier who had to go and fight away from home... away from you.

You fought back a sob as you heard the backyard door cracking open and you knew Loki was up, chopping wood in the back, as the unmistakable sound of the axe against the logs snuck through the window.  
You wiped your hands on your apron, but the dough to rest, turning to get eggs and bacon to cook on a pan.

Placing the food on the table, you waited for Loki to get the logs inside the house and wash himself. You greeted him into the kitchen with a wide smile that barely made up for your tearful eyes. Loki saw right through you.

“You don’t have to smile if you don’t feel like it.” He said walking closer and kissing your forehead. You sighed.

“Take a seat, I’ll get your tea.” Loki complied and sat down, immediately getting bacon on his plate.

“When are you making pancakes again?” He asked casually, regretting it a second later as he saw you face flinch as you walked with the hot kettle and poured water in his cup. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be.” You said, placing the kettle back on the stove. “I’ll try to make some tomorrow.”

Loki started eating. You just stared at you tea, taking deep breaths and trying to gain the courage to ask.

“Honey, just say it…” Loki said looking at you sweetly.

“Will you let me come with you?” You blurted out

“No, my love. No.”

Both got your attention back to the food on your plates, Loki eating, you just picking on it.

“Honey, I know this is hard, but I can’t let you come with me.”

“Why not?” You said looking at him. “If it’s the only way I can be with you, I’m willing to take the chance.” Loki dropped the fork on the plate and sighed.

“War is no place for untrained women.”

“Then I’ll turn into a soldier! A man, even! I can get another uniform like yours and...”

“Y/n…”

“I can dress like a man! And cut my hair!” You pleaded once more.

“Y/n…”

“Please, Loki. I’ll be just one of the guys and I’ll go with you everywhere.” You said taking his hands on yours. “Will you let me come with you?”

“No, my love. No.”

You sat back on the chair biting you lip and looking down as silence fell between you, broken only by the creaking sounds of the remaining wood burning in the stove.

“Don’t go.” You said dryly.

“I have to…”

“No! Your place is with your wife!”

“I have to go and you know it.” He spoke calmly as you glared at him and shook your head.

“I can’t… I can’t watch you go while I stay here, Loki.” You said trying to maintain a steady voice as tears fell down your face, making your chin quiver. “I just can’t sit and wait, not knowing if you’ll be back.”

“But I’ll be back, y/n…”

“You don’t know that!” You raised your voice now, not caring anymore about holding back sobs and tears. “If you die, I wanna die with you. And if you leave… I’ll die anyway!” You buried your face on your hands, your shoulders shaking. Loki dragged his chair to your side and hugged you to his chest. “I can’t take it, Loki! I love you too much!”

“I love you too.” He said, cupping your damp face and kissing you soft and deep. Letting you know how much he loved you. Letting you show him how much you loved him. And he knew you were right. You were meant to be together, you had vowed to do so. 

You took a deep breath and leaned you forehead against his, staring at him through your tears.

“Will you let me come with you?” You breathed out.

“Yes, my love. Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
